Sing In Silence
by Oshawhatt
Summary: [One-Shot][MitsuruxMahiru] Mitsuru sits on the roof of the Moonshine contemplating certain issues on a certain princess, torn up inside...


_**Sing In Silence**_

_**by Korii Shoujo**_

_"You might sleep, but you'll never dream. _

_Onward! Progress! ...Or so it seems. _

_And you might __laugh, but you'll never smile. _

_Come on in and waste away __awhile."_

'It's always the same,' he thought distantly, his normally stoic amber eyes shining with intense fury and hurt, seemingly towards the far full moon, which, ironically enough, was beaming in an upbeat manner. It was the direct opposite of what he was feeling towards himself, and for a moment he could almost see the mocking laughter that the loathed object gave off. Yet, it was his god, the entity which he must abide by, through its waning and waxing.

'So,' he grimaced, 'Mitsuru Suou has no free will anymore. All because of that damn _girl_...'

How she haunted him, through everything waking and breathing moment of the tengu's life. Even sleep was not a safe sanctum, for she fluttered throughout his dreams gracefully, hiding just behind his eyelids where he could glimpse her for a mere second. Then, she was gone, like a moth in the dark - and for a moment, he would be lost.

Hate did not hold so much meaning anymore, at least, not as much as it used to for Mitsuru. Hate had been usurped by a different sort of vehement feeling, one which the tengu cursed himself for, simply because he knew he could never act on it. However, Mitsuru knew what he longed for, with all his being, from the very pits of his darkened soul - yet, in restful acceptance, he knew he could never have it. So, he went on with his facade, hoping she would never know. The tengu knew it was fading, and fading fast. More and more often, his compassion would slip through his mask like a knife through butter, cutting his so-called fury fluently and fleetingly.

_"When dreams of rings of flowers fade and blur, _

_Giving __way to that familiar ill, _

_Come over and part your soft white curtains, _

_Where I'm waiting for you still."_

Misturu winced inwardly, as he contemplated on every single time he had hurt her without meaning it. Inside, he had been torn by his half-hearted efforts to push her away, to stop the emotion from rising within him. Even a small smile from her would tear at the bottom of his stomach, nervousness and the utter need to take her into his arms and hold her tight, perhaps until the sun faded and the moon was no more. The tengu shut his eyes tightly, willing what he knew what was to come to stop.

Light footsteps sounded behind him, as if the owner was not completely walking and instead was floating upon the concrete that composed the rooftop of the building. Knowing who it was, Mitsuru kept his eyes unopened, waiting for her voice to ring out, more beautiful than the song of any seraph.

"Mitsuru?"

_"If you'd unlatch the window, _

_If you'd let me lay there on your floor, _

_If you'd give me another chance, _

_If you'd forgive the pain I caused before."_

"What are you doing up, you damn girl? Go back to bed," Mitsuru growled out, his voice surprisingly free of any malice that was usually present. Tonight, he just couldn't bring himself to gather any anger, not even fake, towards Mahiru Shiraishi. She was too near, and the circumstances were too different than usual to allow anything that normally would carry itself out without problem to work.

The descendant of the princess inched closer, confused as to why the tengu had his eyes shut tightly and why his whole body was quivering with some kind of deep felt emotion. As she moved, Mitsuru could feel her with every fiber of his very being. Even with his eyes closed, he could see her golden hair shining silver in the moonlight which bathed them in a cool torrent. He could see her wide, sapphire eyes glowing with worry and the emotion he tried so hard to flee.

"Mitsuru," Mahiru whispered, her voice lighter than any butterfly,"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Worry was laced throughout her tone, and Mitsuru could see it on her as he unclosed his eyes and allowed himself to gaze at the princess who stood so close beside him. Not close just physically, but emotionally. She was always close, standing by him, and she didn't even know it. When the tengu laid eyes upon Mahiru, he wanted to beat himself into the ground and then cry out to her how sorry he was for ever trying to hurt her as he had. The words in his throat refused to choke themselves out.

_"No use in saying how I'm sorry, _

_So I'm trying not to speak."_

"Mitsuru?" her voice sounded again, still light as a feather, yet still heavily entwined with worry Mitsuru knew was for him. His thoughts trailed off as he looked away to speak.

"I'm sorry," Mitsuru whispered, his voice breaking as he shuddered with withheld emotions. 'Yes,' he cringed, 'These things can go no longer. Why am I such a damn idiot? Why can't I do anything right? I hate myself so goddamn much.' The tengu seethed inside, cursing the day he was ever brought into this world.

"Sorry...? Sorry for what?" Mahiru questioned, her cobalt eyes wide with confusion as she gripped Mitsuru's arm tightly. "Please tell me, Mitsuru...why are you sorry? You haven't done anything to me."

"Goddammit, Mahiru!" Mitsuru gripped the handrail in front of him tightly, to keep himself from striking himself for his stupidity. "You know very well what I'm sorry for. I've done too much to you, damnit. I've hurt you on purpose so that you would leave me the hell alone, because I was _scared to death _of you and what you did to me. I'm sorry, okay?"

Warm drops of some liquid crashed on to Mitsuru's open palms as he sat staring at them in shock, until he realized tears were forcing themselves out of his eyes, with a will that seemed to be of there own. The tengu cursed inaudibly and began to wipe his eyes on his sleeve, but the pain and tears refused to stop. The world around him blurred and spun, pulling Mitsuru with it in a sickening whirr. Through the chaos and confusion, two arms reached out and wrapped themselves around him, pulling him back to earth gently. Mahiru had her face buried in his chest and was holding him tightly.

"Please, Mitsuru, don't cry," the descendant of the princess begged, her eyes bright with unshed tears of her own. "Please don't cry. I forgive you. It doesn't matter anymore. I suppose it never has..." The golden-haired girl looked away shyly, a light blush forming on her cheeks as she fought against her own will to form the words she had wanted to tell the tengu for so long.

"It's never really mattered, because..." Mahiru trailed off, too shy to continue.

"Because?" Mitsuru asked, desperate to hear her. His heart pounded in his ears, the beat of it consumed his entire body as the familiar feeling of the nervousness and need rose in his chest and raced through his body in the same way. Still, tense, he waited for her to speak...

"I...I love you."

And the pounding ceased for two beats, as Mitsuru's heart stopped, soared, then came crashing down to earth again. He simply stared at his princess, **his **princess for a few seconds, then lunged towards her, taking her into his arms, where she truely belonged and then falling back to earth in one movement. The winds the tengu controlled cushioned their fall as the princess and the demon fell to the concrete softly, the demon drinking in his princess's gorgeous countenance and placing kisses all over her. Her blushing cheeks, her soft forehead, her closed eyelids, and finally...her slightly parted lips. It was soft, yet passionate; innocent, yet meaningful. As they drew away from each other, Mahiru smiled radiantly towards the one whom she loved with all.

Mitsuru sighed softly, allowing a small smile to grace his features as he rolled to the side of Mahiru, wrapping his arms around her petite waist tightly, then gazing into her eyes unsurely. Another smile was the response, and that confirmed what he had known all along.

_"I'll sing in silence as I lay beside you, _

_My face against your cheek."_

"Mitsuru," Mahiru breathed into his ear lightly, "Could you please fly and take me with you? There's no where I really want to go...I just want to fly. Oh, and..." The blonde girl looked down shyly and continued, "Do you mind transforming?"

Mitsuru shook his head slightly, and glancing at the full moon, he knew it wouldn't be any trouble for him to revert to his real form. Yet, he wondered why Mahiru wished to see him as a tengu. Shrugging it off, he called his true form out from deep inside. The tengu consumed himself in a violent whirlwind as his form changed completely. As the telltale markings of his change appeared on his face, elegant black wings burst from his back. Mahiru smiled as the small tornado concealing Mitsuru dissapated, and jumped into his arms.

Mitsuru called the winds to his aide, and the couple rose into the air, Mahiru snug in her love's arms. She yawned once, the gentle feeling of the wind against her body lulling her to sleep. The warmth that was enaminating from Mitsuru's body was undeniable, but she fought hard so she wouldn't succumb to its welcome comfort. However, the princess eventually gave in and snuggled closer to Mitsuru's form as they flew. She closed her eyes and knew no more that evening, except the warmth and affection that sustained her dreams.

"_My stomach swears there's comfort there, _

_In the warmth of the blankets on your bed _

_My stomach's always been a liar - _

_I'll believe its lies again."_

* * *

_A/N: The song used is called 'I Never Said I Was Brave' by mewithoutYou, a truely excellant band lyrically and musically. Check 'em out sometime. Also, keep in mind I wrote this around 11 PM, so if it seems a little strange...I blame the hour._

_Oh, and if you have some time, go ahead and review. _


End file.
